The Last Call
by Andrea187
Summary: The building was gone. It was just debris and dust...set after season 5
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys soo this is a one shot...inspired on the soundtrack of "Gravity"...is a little sad but I hope you enjoy it...I even think that something like this was already written but what the hell...I need it out of my chest before I continue writing my politics essay lol...as usual please REVIEW! I always love to read what you're thinking! AND AGAIN...ENJOY!**

* * *

The building no longer existed. There was only rubble and dust. An infinite noice of sirens, people screaming and people crying added to the chaos outside of what used to be the office building, where Black Pawn was located. Police, Fire Fighters, Search and Rescue, Paramedic, where already working, helping as much as they could...trying their absolute best to get as much people alive as humanly possible. None of them knew that the fiancé of a certain detective was buried under mountains of concrete and debris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a slow day at the 12th Precinct. There were no active cases at the moment and Detectives Beckett, Ryan and Esposito were looking forward to a day of paperwork. Not even Castle was there to lighten the mood and to bring Beckett coffee, because he was in a never ending meeting with his publisher and editors about the his new novel. Seeing absolutely no progress on her reports, Beckett stood and went to the break room to make herself a cup of coffee. That's when her phone rang and Castle's picture appeared on her screen. She didn't see the breaking news on the TV, about a bomb exploding in the offices of Black Pawn.

"Hey Castle, how your meeting going?" Beckett asked, though she heard no response. Instead, there was a weird sound. Like a low cough, muffled by the statics of the signal. "Castle where are you, the signal is not very good." Again she was met by some kind of coughing in the background.

"Kate." Her face immediately changed. His voice sounded hoarse and weak. She leaned against the counter.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" Beckett asked, her voice grew more serious.

"Kate listen..." Castle whispered. Beckett could hear his hard breathing against the phone. "Something happened..." More coughing. "I don't know exactly what but..."

"Castle what happened?" Beckett asked once more. She heard metallic sounds in the background.

"I need..." His voice died and a cold ran through her spine. "I need you to go into my safe-box and pull a brown file...can you do that for me, please?" God he sounded bad...sick.

"Castle, please explain to me what's this about." But instead of answeres Beckett was received by more coughing. In that moment Ryan and Esposito walked in with solemn expressions on their faces.

"Beckett..." Ryan said looking down. "You should come."

"Wait...Castle tell me what's wrong please..." She pleaded as she headed towards the TV. She gasped as she saw what used to be a building, immediately understanding everything. "Castle please tell me you're not in there." Her eyes were shining as she watched the news.

"Kate..." Castle's voice was barely a whisper now...like he was dying...no...he couldn't be dying.

"No..." She breathed. Beckett felt tears building up as Esposito put one hand on her shoulder.

"Kate." Castle repeated, this time a little stronger. "It's okay."

"No." Beckett grabbed her coat and car keys. "I'm on my way Castle, just hold on and don't hang up...I'll get you out." Something stopped her. The boys and Gates.

"No Kate, listen to me." Castle sighed. "I...I know you wanna come and help but...look the situation is...bad and...I just don't want you to..."

"What?!" Beckett sat in her chair and ran a hand through her hair. "You don't want me to see it? Too late Rick, it's all over the news! So don't tell me to stay here at the precint and do nothing to save you." Her voice was shaking.

"Is not that simple Kate." Castle said clearly. "I...I can't get out..." Castle heard a small cry from Beckett. "I'm sorry Kate."

"Please don't..." It was getting harder for Beckett not to fight the tears. "You can't say goodbye."

"I'm trying babe...I'm trying so hard not to give up." Castle said resolutely. "But if this is the last time I'm gonna hear your voice...I'm gonna talk to you..."

"Is not."

"I need you to know how much I love you." His voice cracked. "How much I wished this wasn't happening so that I could see you at home tonight...kiss you..." His voice died and was replaced with coughs and debris moving.

"Castle!" Beckett said scared.

"You changed my life Kate Beckett." Castle said weakly. "And for that I can't thank you enough...You're so strong Kate...so remarkable...maddening...challenging...frustating. ..and I wouldn't change it for anything...I love you just as much as I love Alexis and my mother..."

"Castle..." No response. "Rick!"

"Yeah?" He breathed. He wasn't gonna hold on much longer.

"I love you." She sobbed. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Rick..."

"It's okay...there's nothing we can do right now." She knew her fiancé was trying to be strong, but it was easy to tell that he no longer had strength to hold on much more.

"I can't believe this is it." Beckett said accepting the fact that the love of her life was gonna die.

"Me too..."

"I'm gonna miss my morning coffee." Beckett heard Castle's weak chuckle. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"This is not a goodbye Kate." Castle said with the last of his strength. "I'll see you later Kate...just not in this world." He smiled. But before he could say anything else a loud noice echoed on Beckett's phone.

"Castle?" He didn't answer, but she heard more noices. Like something was moving. "Rick?" Nothing. In the distance she heard:

"Guys! I found someone!"

With that, the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me for leaving it like that...I just really need to get my paper done...I may do a sequel though...I hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I decided (plus some persuation from all of those who reviewed this story) to make a second chapter for this story...I wasn't planning to really but I'll try...please review that I love to read what to feel about the story...and off course ENJOY it...**

* * *

It wasn't the first time Detective Beckett had seen such a devastating scene. But this time she looked at it with the eyes of a fiancée terrified that the love of her life might be already dead. She couldn't help but feel hollow inside. She didn't cry. She felt numb. It was like a very bad dream...the worst of her nightmares...the only one that she wanted to come true. She barely registered when Ryan and Esposito helped her out of the car. She didn't remember how she got to the police comand post. She didn't noticed Ryan asking about Castle, because she couldn't stop herself from looking at the rubble that once was an office building.

She couldn't stop thinking about those last moment with Castle on the phone. How she heard someone saying that they found someone. That someone was him. It had to be. But in the middle of that chaos nobody was giving her the answers she was desperately trying to get. She was grateful to have Ryan and Esposito by her side, since she could barely hold it together and keep herself from passing out. The noises, the sirens, the people screaming, the sound of the walkie talkies, were all muffled and replaced by the sound of her own beating heart and the rush of blood to her ears.

"...so for now there's no apparent reason for the explosion." She heard Esposito said to the police comander. "What about those who've been rescued from the debris."

"Look Detective, in the middle of this chaotic situation it's very hard to identify every single person we find."

"Well there must something right? Like a list...anything we need to know about this man!" Ryan said almost loosing his patience.

"Look I'm sorry...I really am...but I don't have anymore information than what you've heard in the news...so I encourage you to wait."

"We heard it." Beckett said quietly.

"What?" the comander looked at her confused.

"My...my fiancé and I were on the phone when I heard someone yelling they found him." Beckett looked at the floor, trying to keep herself from breaking down in tears. She had to be strong right now. For Castle. "Please comander...he's like one of us...I just want you to check if someone fits his description." The comander looked at her with compasion. He really wasn't trying to be the bad guy and he knew that there was a process he needed to follow...send the families to the hospitals where the victims were being taken. But this was different. He could see the desperation in the Detective's eyes, combined with determination and love. There was nothing he could do to stop this woman to get the love of her life back.

"It's a long shot, but I'll contact our guys in search and rescue to see if they found someone with Mr. Castle's description."

"Thank you." Beckett said as Esposito held her hand, offering some sort of support.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't get to him." said one of the paramedics as he dove in further to reach the man that just had lost consciousness in front of him.

"Can you tell if he's alive?!" Another man trying to make his way into the mess of concrete and rubble.

"No...he's buried under a huge piece of concrete!" The paramedic tried to dig in from the side to see if he could lucky and get to the man.

"You have to be careful there buddy...we don't want another collapse!" said the guy from search and rescue.

"Man I think we're gonna need more help over here...call the comand post!" said the paramedic. "Wait...I think I can get to his neck..." The paramedic reached for the man's neck through the heavy piece of concrete covering him. "He's alive!" a rush of joy passed through the young paramedic. "He has a pulse! Is weak but is there! We're gonna need more help to get him out!" He called to his partner who was already talking over his walkie-talkie. "Hang in there buddy, we'll get you out soon." he whispered to the victim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daylight had gone like the blink on an eye and the three detectives still had no news about Castle. They were sitting inside the police command post with their clothes all dirty from the dust and debris. They offered to help in the thought that they might find Castle, but it only crushed their spirits and hope even more as their search came up empty. In that moment, the commander walked in with three bottles of water, a walkie-talkie and a solemn expression on his face.

"Sir did you find something about Castle?" Beckett asked immediately as she stood up.

"Detective you may wanna sit." the commander said in a low voice, giving her one bottle of water.

"Just tell us." Beckett snapped.

"There's a man fitting Mr. Castle's description..."

"Great, where are they taking him?" Beckett interrupted.

"Let me finish Detective." the commander's tone was demanding, yet compasionate. Beckett didn't like that. "A couple of hours ago, one of the Search and Resuce teams reported a man with Castle's description buried about six floors under the rubble."

"What do you mean a couple of hours ago?" Ryan asked.

"He's still buried." In that moment Beckett's stomach dropped.

"Is he still alive?" She whispered.

"According to the paramedic who found him he's lost consciousness but he's still alive."

"Wait how do you know it's Castle?" Esposito asked.

"Because he was on the phone when they first saw him." Beckett sat down. She didn't know whether to relieved or even more worried that Castle was still inside in god knows what condition.

"You said they found him hours ago, why isn't he out then?" Esposito asked again, his voice rising.

"Detective is not that simple..." the commander tried to reason.

"Send more men in there then." Ryan snapped. "He's one of us commander."

"I can't send more men in there."

"Why not?!" Esposito growled at the commander.

"Because the area he's in is unstable and we could cause a second collapse, not to mention risking the lives of my people as well as Mr. Castle's!" the commander replied.

"How long is it gonna take to get him out?" Beckett asked with her voice strangely calm.

"About four hours." the commander lowered his head. It felt like a stab straight to the heart.

"Four hours..." Beckett repeated in a whisper.

"He's under a concrete pilar, probably weighting over 100 pounds...and the paramedics have to stablilize him before removing the pilar." the commander explained. "Look and very sorry I don't have any more information and I know how it sucks to be powerless about it, but the best you can do right now is wait until they get him out."

"What are the guarantees that he'll still be alive by then?" Beckett asked grasping at any hope she had within her.

"It all depends on the extend of Mr. Castle's injuries, which at this point I have no information about, we're now trying to get direct communication with them, but due to the large amount of debris on top of them is hard to get a stable radio signal." Beckett avoided Ryan and Esposito's expressions. She couldn't handle their faces while she could barely keep herself from breaking down into sobs. "Look I'll take you guys where the main communication line is, but you have to promise not to interfere unless you're asked to or it's strictly necessary deal?"

"Deal." said the three Detective at unison.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I hope you ejoyed it...turns out I'm gonna need to write about two or three chapters more of this thing but hopefully it will have a propper ending...please review and thank you very much for reading this...**


End file.
